yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asukashin
RE:If the monster is flipped face down... Yes, the effect still goes through, so "Dark Armed Dragon" will still destroy the monster. Almost all monsters don't need to remain on the field for their effects to resolve properly. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 05:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) so what kind of monsters that it's effect must remain on the field for their effects to resolve properly? if a monster is flipped face down... so what kind of monsters that it's effect must remain on the field for their effects to resolve properly? wahyu (talk • ) 07:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's better. For your question, it is not that straight forward. In the TCG: Yes, the effect of Necrovalley only negates effects that target the graveyard. In the OCG: No, the effect of Necrovalley negates any effect that affects cards in the graveyard, regardless of whether or not it targets. Also, let me help you with your other question. Cards only need to be face-up on the field for their effects to resolve only if the card text states that it has to. There are some exceptions like Zombie Master and Destiny Hero - Doom Lord. This is because both of their effects in the OCG state that they have to be face-up on the field for it to resolve, but the TCG card text was mistranslated. That is why it is a BKSS ruling in the TCG. Read more about it here: Forum:Book of Moon vs Monster Effect.-- [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHTurtle']] [[User talk:Hide Head Turtle|'Talk']] 05:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks a lot !! i just want to know further about yugioh....thanks wahyu (talk • ) 10:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome.-- [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHTurtle']] [[User talk:Hide Head Turtle|'Talk']] 18:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:about shrink's card rulling Hmmm... Shrink has a lot of ruling inconsistencies. I suggest that you follow the "If “Shrink” affects a monster whose original ATK is set by its effect when it is Summoned, like “Maju Garzette”, “Chimeratech Overdragon” or “Megarock Dragon”, that monster’s ATK will become 0, and remain 0 even after the effect of “Shrink” wears off." ruling as the source can be readily found on Netrep. I can't find the source of the "For monsters like "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Megarock Dragon" and "UFOroid Fighter" whose original ATK is set when they are Summoned, "Shrink" will halve that value." though. I'll need to tell Deus Ex Machina, he was the one that added rulings. I'll get back to you about it. okay! you can find the source in the chimeratech overdragon's rulling wahyu (talk • ) 09:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) He really isn't on at the moment. Can you please wait a little longer?-- [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHTurtle']] [[User talk:Hide Head Turtle|'Talk']] 12:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) This was discussed here. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks, but could you update that rulling so the duelist like me not get confused? please.. wahyu (talk • ) 15:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:phantom of chaos Sorry for taking so long to reply, but... If you have "Phantom of Chaos" copy a "Lightsworn" monster, then you control both effects, so you can choose which one is applied first. You may have the effect of "Phantom of Chaos" stop applying first, so that you don't have to mill. Or, you could activate the effect of the "Lightsworn" monster first and mill cards, and then stop applying the effect of "Phantom of Chaos". --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) hmmm...thanks guys..hey what about the rulling of shrink that i had been disscused with HIDEHEADTURTLE? i'am so confused with shrink if it affected to ? ATK monster. wahyu (talk • ) 12:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Tha's been taken care of. It seems that it was a small mistake. See User talk:Hide Head Turtle#RE:Confusing rulings.-- [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHTurtle']] [[User talk:Hide Head Turtle|'Talk']] 12:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Shrink will cause it's ATK to be 0.-- [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHTurtle']] [[User talk:Hide Head Turtle|'Talk']] 05:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC)